


OH, COME ON!

by lila_luscious1



Category: Rosewood (TV), Rosilla (fandom)
Genre: Bridal Shower, Celebrations, F/M, Gen, Quasi Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Brief drabble about Rosewood and Villa's engagementparty, where the Women of Villa's Family are discoveredto have attitudes that are...a tiny bit RACIST...at the veryLEAST, out-dated





	OH, COME ON!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Primrosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosie/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [Multifandomfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/gifts).

“Es culpa de Daisie…recuerdes? Ella es la Primera que salio con Los Negroes.”  
(It’s Daisie’s fault-remember? She’s the first to go out with Blacks.)

Daisie is not one to sit still when she’s attacked. “Y Que?! Yo salgo con quien me da la chingada gana, y Mi Hija tambien.”  
(AND? SO WHAT? I date whomever I fucking want, the same as my Daughter)  
Villa’s GrandMother tries to interveme. “Daisita…no seas GROSERA, Hija. Tienes razon, pero NO faltas de respeto a la  
mayor, eh?”  
(Daisita-don’t be foul-mouthed Daughter. You make a point, but don’t be dis-respectful)

Daisie replies: “OK Mami, OK…La Pido mil disculpas, Tia, pero con respeto: Yo salgo con quien me da la chingada gana,  
y Mi Hija haga lo mismo…y no son NEGROES-se dice Hombres de color or Hombres Morenos.”  
(Alright Mommy. A Thousand pardons, Auntie, but respectfully- I date whomever I fucking want, the same as my Daughter)

“Ummm! PEJOR!”, exclaims Daisie’s Mother.  
“Ummm! That’s WORSE!)

“Everyone, listen please…this issue of who is this color, “Oh, she’s “dark”; he’s lighter, with blue eyes…so WHAT??!  
Hmm!? People are PEOPLE, that’s what I learned in my Father’s house. When we came from Cuba, do you know  
who towed us to shore, when our raft started sinking-you got it-UN NEGRO!”

Aunt Minerva nods in agreement. “I remember that day so well…even when their own engine started smoking,  
they didn’t abandon us…aparte, asi como todas nosotras sabemos bien , la mayoria de la gente Latina en el  
son “NEGROES-porque se hagan?”  
(Also, as we all know, the majority of the Latino People on earth are ‘NEGROES’-why is everyone playing stupid?)


End file.
